Senpai cheats on Ryoba
'''Senpai cheats on Ryoba '''is the tenth episode of How to Catch a Cheater. In this episode, Ryoba Aishi catches 1980s Senpai cheating on her with. Characters * Yandere-Chan with Eyepatch * Ryoba Aishi * 1980s Senpai Plot As always, Yandere-Chan with eyepatch starts the episode by introducing herself, and explaining the events of the previous episode. Suddenly, the recording begins to receive interference, due to a crew member using their cellphone. They turn it off, and she continues, but before she can, she notices her different uniform and observes two new students conversing outside the school. She decides to ignore it and begins to explore the school to scope out cheaters. However, the Journalist mutters that "today will be the day he'll catch her", which prompts Yandere-Chan with Eyepatch to go back to him and ask what he was talking about. He explains that a girl has been stalking her classmates, and he's determined to catch her. When he said "catch", Yandere-Chan with Eyepatch suggests that maybe they could team up. He agrees and says that he'll watch from the front. With that, she resumes her exploration the school for cheaters. Suddenly, she stops and sees three new students. One of them suggests listening to their Walkman. Yandere-Chan with Eyepatch, confounded by this, contacts her co-workers and explains her ordeal. However, she loses her signal. She returns to the audience and explains that, since her phone isn't working, she'll use the laptop in the student council room. However, when she arrives, she discovers a mere radio in its place. In a panic, Yandere-Chan with Eyepatch returns to the front of the school and exasperatedly tells the audience she doesn't know what's going on. She regains her cool and tells the audience that she'll simply borrow someone else's cellphone. She asks the Journalist to borrow his, but he says he doesn't know what a cellphone even is. She tried to explain it further, but he laughs at her saying the idea is absurd. She resorts to showing hers to him, and he is completely bewildered, wondering what it is. Yandere-Chan with Eyepatch, becoming irritated, says he's acting like it's 1980. He then responds by saying it ''is ''1980. Yandere-Chan with Eyepatch then recalls how she ended up 28 years into the past. She met the headmaster in his office, and she approached his questioningly. Before he answered, he pulled out a taser gun and shot her. She then awoke in 1989, forgetting everything that had happened. Back in the present, Yandere-Chan with Eyepatch decides that she doesn't care and that she'll catch a cheater regardless of the year. She enters a bathroom and finds Ryoba Aishi, talking about her Senpai. Yandere-Chan with Eyepatch points out that no one is there. She then tells the audience that she thinks she may have found her first subject, and leaves the bathroom to find a blue-haired boy watching her. The episode then abruptly cuts to Senpai reading at the fountain. Yandere-Chan with Eyepatch comments on his good looks, but then she tells herself that she can't get distracted. She goes back to watching 1980s Senpai, when Yurei approaches him, and they begin to talk to each other. Yandere-Chan with Eyepatch says she thinks they're in love, and says that she thinks it won't last for long. Yandere-Chan with Eyepatch then meets Yurei in the bathroom and says that Senpai is cheating on her. She is devastated, and lies on the floor in exasperation and despair. Yandere-Chan with Eyepatch says that luckily, she works in the cheater-catching business, and she'll make sure he doesn't get away with his nasty deed. All of a sudden, Yandere-Chan with Eyepatch murders Yurei. Yandere-Chan with Eyepatch then returns to the plaza, telling the audience that the plan is now in motion. She then walks over to Senpai to tell him that Yurei doesn't want to be with him anymore. Suddenly, she's interrupted by the PA, announcing that Yurei has died. Yandere-Chan with Eyepatch, shocked, says that she didn't really kill Yurei and that something much more morbid than cheating is going on. She decides to investigate, starting by talking to the Journalist. She runs off the camera, which reveals Ryoba stalking her Senpai behind her. Yandere-Chan with Eyepatch goes to break the news to the Journalist; however, he's already aware and suspects Ryoba. She doesn't believe him and doesn't think that Ryoba is the perpetrator. The Journalist tells her not to get involved and that the views aren't worth it. However, when he looks back, she is gone. The episode then cuts to Ryoba saying that she's waited many years for a perfect opportunity to take her Senpai. However, before she can make a move, Yandere-Chan with Eyepatch discovers her. Ryoba gives a malicious thank-you to her, and reveals that she plans to kill Yandere-Chan with Eyepatch. However, before she can strike, the Journalist catches her red-handed and shoots her, which causes Yandere-Chan with Eyepatch to be wiped from existence. However, after Yandere-Chan with Eyepatch seems to be dead, we see her awaken in the nurse's office, revealing that it was just a dream that occurred after she was tased by the headmaster. Unlike most episodes, however, she doesn't sign off and merely silences Riku as the episode comes to a close. Category:Episodes